


ART: Body of A Swordsman

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Art, Fanart, M/M, Muscles, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Laurent is described as having a swordsman’s physique. And I like to draw muscles





	ART: Body of A Swordsman

  



End file.
